Next Year and Beyond来年もその先も
by Hirahirari
Summary: Gintama New Year's Eve Special. It is for the Suteki Plan made by Hayashi Kotone-sama and Barahime-sama . Thank you so much for letting me participate this lovely plan! But unfortunately I can't draw... make movie clips and such... so I pondered on what to do, and came up with the idea of writing a fanfic! It's really awful, but...enjoy!


**This is the plan that I am honoured to be able to participate in:**

**It is the Suteki Plan made by Hayashi Kotone-sama and Barahime-sama ^□^**  
**Thank you so much for letting me participate this lovely plan!**  
**But unfortunately I can't draw... make movie clips and such... so I pondered on what to do, and came up with the idea of writing a fanfic! Since until only recently it had been a fanfic-based blog! (I think)**

**It's really awful, but...enjoy!**

* * *

~Next year and beyond~

* * *

December 31st.  
2012 has come to an end, and the Kabukicho is getting ready for the new year to come.

"Ah~, it's already 11 o'clock. Only one more hour till New Years..." is what I, Shimura Shinpachi, say while having a cup of hot tea.  
Since it is New Years Eve, everybody is awake and here, including my sister.

"When do we get to eat the Toshikoshi soba noodles? You can't finish a year with an empty stomach!" demands Kagura-chan with chopsticks in one hand already.

"Empty stomach? You just ate thousands of mochi just moments ago!" growling from the kitchen boiling soba noodles, is Gin-san.

"Did you think _just _that kind of stuff would satisfy my stomach? You still have lot's to learn!"

"What's with the 'if you know what would satisfy my hunger, you're a fully-fledged person' attitude!?" Gin-san clicks his tongue annoyingly as he brings back his eyes upon the boiling soba noodles.

"Gin-san, I will do it for you if you would like?" my sister then stands up and walks over towards Gin-san with a smile, which gives me a cold shiver.

_This is bad.  
If anyone eats soba noodles made by my sister, they won't be able to live through to next year!_

"N-no, no, no, no! It's fine cause I can do it! You just be quiet and sit down! Just silently watch the Kohaku New Years special tv programme!" Gin-san rambles in sheer panic as he holds a stop sign with his hand towards my sister.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Then Otae-san! Let's bet on which will win in the Kohaku with me! Let's see~ who will win this yea...gouwghwrarhh!"

Kondo-san (God knows just _when_ he suddenly appeared) had just got beaten up by my sister.  
It's not an unusual sight to watch, so I just ignore this fact and keep my eyes on the tv screen.  
Or rather, my eyes are _glued_to the screen.

_Because...because..._

* * *

**"What nationality is your mommy!?"**

The one who starts singing from watching Otsu-chan being screened on the Kohaku, is Shinpachi.

A singing Shinpachi.  
A starved Kagura.  
A soba noodles-making Gintoki.  
A Kondo-beating Otae.  
A beaten up by Otae, Kondo.

"Coming in~"

The awfully lively Yorozuya is infiltrated by more new visitors.

"Would Kondo-san happen to be here?" Okita Sougo looks around the Yorozuya household.

"The year's almost over but he's still not around..." sighs Hijikata Toushiro.

"Aahn? Who the hell told you, you can come in however you please? There's no food to share for you dumbasses!" Gin-san retorts as he moves away from the kitchen towards Hijikata, apparently done with the making of the soba noodles.

"That's fine. We're only here to take back our Kondo-san," Hijikata growls back.

"Don't be like that, Hijikata-san. Let's eat!" Sougo says as he already makes himself at home, sitting on the sofa and stretching out his arm for a mandarin on the table.

"Why are you trying to blend in for...? Hurry up and finish eating that! We're taking Kondo-san and leaving!" Hijikata clicks his tongue and takes a seat beside Sougo.  
Whatever the case, Hijikata seems to satisfy with staying here.

"Oi! The mandarins that exist here all belong to me! Don't go casually taking other people's stuff!" Kagura growls as she holds handful of mandarins in both hands, in her mouth and glares at Sougo.

"Too bad. From the time it has been within my palm, it belongs to me," Sougo grins as he flings and catches the mandarin in one hand.

And as good as timing come, Gintoki comes with soba noodles in hand.

"Yo, dumbasses. It's done. Shinpachi! You come sit here too," Gin-san calls out to Shinpachi who seems to be in high spirits in front of the tv, and they all sit around the table.

However complaints Gin-san had been giving, he is still as nice as to bring bowls and chopsticks for everyone present.  
On one side, sits Otae, Gintoki and Kagura in this order.  
On the other side, sits Shinpachi, Hijikata and Okita, in this order.  
There isn't enough space for Kondo-san, so he is forced to sit on the floor.

"...what, nobody's gonna say anything for me?" Kondo-san whimpers as he looks around everyone with tears in his eyes, while no one looks in his direction as they reach out for the soba noodles.

_It's a weird feeling to pass an end of the year with this group members..._Shinpachi thinks, but decides to not ponder further about it, since no troubles are happening anyway.

"Oi! Don't you have any mayonnaise!?" Hijikata's voice is raised first after the 'itadakimasu'.

What the hell.

"Toshi, I don't think mayonnaise would... –eh, wha!?" Kondo-san tries to calm Hijikata down when he suddenly realises something.

His soba noodles are missing.

_But I don't recall eating..._he thinks and looks upwards.

"Just as expected, soba noodles are awesome!" Kagura says, chomping away as she comes into Kondo's view.  
And her bowl of soba noodles isn't any less than the start off.

"Why are you eating my share-!?" Kondo cries as he points a finger at Kagura who replies casually.

"Because it looked so tasty, I took just a bite."

"That's not _just_a bite! And moreover, eat your share first!" Kondo shrills.

"Gorillas should just shut up and eat bananas while passing the end of New Years Eve!"

Totally unrelated to the commotion Kondo and Kagura are making, Gintoki stops eating his soba and stands up slowly before taking his wooden sword in one hand and smashing it against the ceiling.

The sound of something being stabbed is heard before a woman drops to the ground.  
No doubt, it's Sacchan.

"I knew it! Gin-san can feel my presence! Using the soba noodles, let's...! "shut up!" Gin-san cuts across her words and sits back on the sofa.  
In the meantime, Sougo is saying "here's your mayonnaise," while pouring a whole heap of mustard onto Hijikata's soba noodles.

"It seems like next year is going to be as busy," looking around at the lively people gathered, Otae starts commenting upon them.

"...yes, so it seems. And the Gintama movie is about to start too," Shinpachi replies while slurping upon his soba noodles.

And in the midst of all this, the three Yorozuya thinks the same thing at the same time.

_Let Yorozuya be this enlightened and peaceful next year and beyond._

* * *

**Hirari:****It doesn't make sense, does it!? What was I trying to say!?**  
**I tried to write a normal Gintama, but it seems I failed at it...**  
**It's really boring...**  
**I'm very sorry for this ;_; **  
**Manga is something I can't live without 3**  
**I was only able to live an exciting year because there was anime****

**I'm still going to keep watching Gintama, BLEACH, Reborn and -man~^□^!**  
**But I wish to read more different manga next year **

**So! Thank you very much for letting me participate in this plan ^v^ ***


End file.
